Soul Eater AU - Love is Overrated
by PndaWrites
Summary: Rin is a 16-year-old girl struggling to really understand life and what it's about. She lost her parents at a young age and hasn't been sure of what she wants to do with her life. So, she decided to start schooling at the DWMA. But when her weapon, Kilo, and she get matched, their personalities couldn't be any more different. But they learn that they need each other to survive.


Chapter 1 - First Day Jitters

Rin walked up the academy stairs, looking around at the exterior of the place, modeled after its original founder. It was weird to think that the academy had once been created by Death himself. She had heard stories from her mother about the school, that was before she died. She took a deep breath once she got inside, smoothing down her dress. She'd decided to wear a nice pink dress with lace at the top half and then a silky-like texture along the bottom half, going down to her knees, along with a pair of black hightop converse, her maroon-colored hair tied up into a ponytail but since she had slightly wavy hair, it made her look almost like a child. The only thing that reminded people that she wasn't a child was her makeup and earrings, and how well done it was, even though she really only wore concealer, some foundation, lip gloss, and mascara.

Kilo looked out over the railing at the city. Once again he was right back at the start all over again. He was the only weapon to be around this long without a meister. He had gone through the same course for 3 years now and no one still wanted to partner with him. All because no one ever took some time to get to know him, they just saw an emo dude coming into a first-year class. Now at the start of his 4th year without a meister and starting from scratch, Sid had decided to start using him as an example for transformations into a weapon form vs partial transformations. Sid was one of the more pleasant teachers to be around been in his interesting form. He always tried to help Kilo find a partner but none could really connect. Then again none really tried. He sighed and started walking to the orientation room for the lesson. As long as he helped it didn't really matter.

Rin walked towards the room when a group of girls approached, the one girl sticking out her foot and tripping her. The girl giggled, saying "Sorry, didn't see you there," in a snarky way before smirking and walking off with their friends. Rin sighed, getting back up. She'd always get bullied because of her childish tendencies, when she was supposed to be mature and everything at this point in her life. She headed into the room.

Sid stood behind the podium and was looking over files of each person, taking attendance as they came in and giving them their respective clip on's of either a meister or a weapon. Most people looked at him bit strange as they took the clips from him and seeing his blue skin and dull white eyes, but Sid still managed to smile somehow as they came in. With his old age, he retired from field work mostly to teach the new minds coming in every semester. The whole idea seemed to boost his mood a lot and make him a lot more friendly with the students. Even if he still managed a stern mood during the test.

Rin took her tag then went and sat in the middle, hoping to find someone to socialize with but everyone was talking to their friends so she just sat there with her small stuffed bear that fit in the palm of her hand. She waited for the class to begin, curious what weapon she would end up getting. She wanted something cool like a butterfly knife or even a dagger. Sure they were small, but it would be easier to customize something small than big. In all honesty, she just wanted a weapon that would like her, maybe a friend.

Sid looked up from his notes and saw that everyone was seated. He spoke at a normal volume to start. "Hello." it seemed like no one looked up from their task so he cleared his throat as his voice rang out loud the next time. "Class." it was a stern voice but at the same time just a stern older man. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and look to him. "That's better, let's get out some introductions. My name is Professor Sid. I will be your main instructor during your first semester here at the DWMA." he stepped out from behind the podium to show he was wearing his cargo shorts with tank top like he normally wore around. He went on for a few standard practices, contact info, bathrooms, test, the normal introduction. Then he started to explain the idea behind having partners. Each meister had to try and find a weapon partner before the end of class.

Rin watched as all the meisters stepped forward, one after the other, getting burned or unable to pick up the weapon until they found their match. Rin ended up being last. As she heard her name called, she got up, leaving her stuffed bear in her seat, messing with her nails as she stepped up. She looked at Sid, not really too sure what to do since she'd been spacing out during his instructions. "What am I supposed to do again?" She asked softly, looking up at him. There were quite a few laughs from the other students and giggles from the group of girls she'd run into earlier.

Sid started to explain. "The whole point of the exercise is to see if you are compatible with anyone here. To be partners your souls have to match or you will get hurt or the weap-" he was cut off by the closing of the door to the room. Kilo walked in and smiled lightly at the zombie. "Sorry I'm late," he said while walking over with his hands in pockets. "I got caught up looking at the jobs around."

Sid piped up "Well, I can't exactly fault you for trying to sustain yourself but for future references don't be late."

Kilo waved a hand dismissively. "Yes sir," he said his smile going away and leaving his flat face again.

It seemed like all the other student were now starting to chatter with there new partners. Which was good in a way for some.

Rin waited for the exchange to be over then spoke up again. "Or the weapon what?" She asked Sid, seeing as he didn't finish his sentence.

Sid cleared his throat again. "Or it hurts the weapon. Depends on how the soul reacts." The man looked over to Kilo. "Tell you what, try it with him."

Kilo sighed a little but he was always happy to help so he let a smile slip. "Sure, I'll do it," he said slipping his arms out from his trench coat and wrapping it around his waist. The girl was cute, he saw how the jerks treated her. But they were girls. Knowing rookies around him before boys are a lot more difficult and..pushy. "Have you ever handled a weapon before?" he asked while stretching his arms a little. Sid smiled at the attitude the two had to each other, that was a good start.

"N-no," Rin said in a small voice. She swallowed hard, stepping forward. "My parents were meisters but I've never touched a weapon in my entire life." She said. She was still confused. What was she supposed to do?

Kilo nodded in understanding. "No worries, I have never had a Meister so we are in the same boat here, just go with the flow and you will get the hang of it." He didn't think she could do it but he had a slight bit of hope. "No better time to start than the present," he said as he snapped his fingers and they started glowing. A white belt with a Pearl white scabbard appeared on her waist. "Ok hold out your hand, imagine the weight, feel, texture," he instructed trying to get her in the mindset. He had done this plenty of times but no one ever listened, it always caused their souls to desync, burning him. He saw her though and it felt, different in a way. He reminded him of something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Rin hesitates then did as he told her to, holding her hand out, imagining something super heavy yet smooth and light. She closed her eyes, and slowly removed the Katana from the scabbard. The katana fit her small hand nearly perfectly.

Kilo hesitated thinking he would be burned again like all his other wanna be partners over the years but it never came. '_Oh my..is..she actually ok?'_ He asked himself in his head. He smiled. A sense of care, happiness, and respect hit him like a truck. She was it, she had to be. He talked through the Katana, his upper body could be seen through the blade. "I...I don't know what to say honestly." Kilo for the first time since he joined the academy actually smiled brightly with determination. "Thank you is the words I'm looking for I guess.."

She looked at the Katana. "Does this mean we get to be best friends now?" She asked giddy, a lot like a child Her voice was a bit high pitched.

Kilo smiled at her and chuckled. "Only if you want." He said indifferent but on the inside, he was excited. After this long, he could finally have a meister. Nothing would happen to her, and that was a promise.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands, dropping him on accident. She winced in sympathy. "Sorry!" she quickly apologized, people, laughing at her from their desks.

Kilo looked a little annoyed. She acted a tad young but she was worth it. He saw a lot in her that happened to him, she was like his little sister that died so long ago. He wanted to protect that state of mind she was in. To let her be happy and not live life as he had too.

Rin picked up the katana as the bell rang and all the students and their new partners headed to lunch. She looked at the katana apologetically. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

He transformed back out of his form. Sid was about to congratulate the two but once Kilo returned he took a quick knee. "Sorry. I just-" Sid interrupted to try and help. "Needs to think about you as a partner." Kilo looked at the man with seething embarrassment. Sid took a few paces away. Kilo sighed, "Look, it just takes people a while to connect is all, and your no different but...we can still be friends." He said putting his hands in his pockets. He didn't realize it at the moment but she still burned him. It was not as much as others but, he didn't know her. Of course, they would not just matchup perfect the first time. However, she was nice. Definitely a good counter to his personality. And she was cute. Like a child, but around here people take advantage of that often.

His train of thought was broken as the bell rang signaling the lunch period was starting.

Kilo put his jacket back on and smiled back at her. "We can eat if you would like," he said in a flat but oddly inviting tone. She was interesting to him. Even if she was a bit too much of a Klutz at times and a bit childish, He liked her. It would take a while but he was working up to the idea of her being his first real meister. Guess it was a matter of if she wanted that hassle.

Rin looked defeated as he told her that they should just be friends. She frowned. The only thought going through her head at this point was that she'd never been a meister. She didn't hear him say if she wanted to eat lunch with him. "No, it's fine I… I understand." She went to her seat and grabbed her stuffed bear. "I'll just… go." She then headed towards the doors, out of the school building, a tear falling down her cheek. She sniffled, wiping her nose as she headed down the steps.

Kilo realized what that must have sounded like. He caught up with her and stopped her. "No, wait! I-I'm sorry, I just…" He didn't know how to explain it. "Listen, can.." He had to ask her, it seemed like what she wanted.

"Do you want me to be your weapon?" He asked his voice pitching slightly. He wanted a meister but no one was like her. All of his previous partners just tried to get rid of him or they would never connect so it hurt him more. The abuse just was not worth it so he went solo. He tried to explain himself the best he could. "I'm sorry I..I really do want a meister, it's just hard for me to open up to people after all this time and I'm sorry." He said looking down at the ground trying to think.

"You did nothing wrong, I just…" He ran out of things to say. He didn't want to lose another partner. Another friend. Anyone. What he was doing now, asking for her to forgive him and give it a chance, was different for him, and it showed. Something about her reminded him of the sister he lost. Watching her walk away was too hard and he just couldn't give her up.

Rin looked up at him, frowning. She felt bad. She had run out of there so fast she didn't give him enough time to explain himself. She smiled slightly at his words. "Don't be sorry," she told him. "You can be my weapon. Besides, I think you're a great person. You just have to be open-minded about everything." She smiled.

"Now. How about we go eat lunch, together?" She asked, holding up the two bentos she had brought, one for herself and one for whoever her weapon ended up being. She was morbidly curious about Kilo.

He seemed like such a strong individual, it was hard to imagine that he and she were a match. Their personalities practically clashed together, like wind chimes in a storm. But she wanted to learn more about him, and who he was. That and she just wanted a friend. She'd been lonely the past 4 years without her family, practically raising herself.

"I have some food I made you, thought a good start would be talking while we eat lunch." She added, walking back inside to go to the courtyard to eat. "I also have some blankets for us to sit on so that way we can eat outside."

Kilo gave a smile. "Sounds good to me," he said following her. "Well, if we are going to be partners I guess I should actually introduce myself. Names Kilo, it's nice to be working with you." He said catching up with her and walking beside her.

"Rin," She introduced herself. "So, time for questions: how old are you?" She asked as they walked through the halls, getting some looks from the students in the class beforehand. She was always teased and bullied. People always thought of her as the oddball and she'd usually get picked last for nearly everything.

Kilo tilted his head at the question but shrugged it off as they walked through the halls, noticing some of the looks they were getting. "18, and you are….16 I'm guessing?" he asked looking around some of the new additions the staff had been making around the academy.

"Yeah!" She giggled, kind of bouncing as she walked, her ponytail going back and forth. "How'd ya know? Are you psychic or something?" She asked him.

Kilo smirked at her, she was starting to grow on him oddly enough. "Well, most first years are 16," he explained not trying to make her interesting personality seem like a bad thing. It was a nice change of pace to talk to her. It's been a while since anyone was this happy around him.

Rin nodded in understanding as they made it to the courtyard, holding open the door for him. "Boys first." She smiled, waiting for him to go in.

Kilo rolled his eyes and walked through the door using his foot to hold it open for her. "Come on," he smirked at her his hands still in his coat pockets as he waited. They were complete opposites, how did they of all people connect so well. He thought he had an idea but it was still hard to think about it.

Rin walked in, well more like skipped. She found a place under a shady tree, setting down a pink blanket with panda faces scattered across it and a blue blanket with a pink polka dots. She looked at him apologetically. "I was in a rush and just grabbed the first thing I could find. I hope that's okay." She told him.

Kilo smiled at her. "It's ok," he said as he sat down on the blanket. He took his coat back off and set it to the side. It was surprisingly breezy out so it was just right in the courtyard. He usually only came out here to read so he never thought of possibly just stepping out there to eat. It was nice.

Rin sat down next to him on her panda blanket, setting each bento on their blanket: the pink one for her and the white one for him. "I hope you like onigiri, it's kind of the only thing I really know how to make besides ramen and peas. So that's all that's in there. The Onigiri has strawberry, blueberry and I believe raspberry jam in it. I taught myself so it might not taste that good."

Kilo looked it over, checking it, he smiled. "It looks great," he said smiling. He picked the small dish up and started eating. "This is fantastic." He said as he ate it that much more carefully but still eating it quite fast enjoying the taste. It reminded him of how his mother used to cook. How she taught him before she passed.

"Really?" She asked. "Everyone who has ever eaten my food said it was either under or overcooked." She admitted sheepishly, slurping her ramen and eggs with a sigh of contempt.

Kilo put his empty dish back down and looked over to her smiling. He patted his stomach with satisfaction. With a breath of fullness, he thanked her. "Of course, and those people must not have good taste." He said chuckling. He got a bit mushy for a sec. "But, we are partners, I like it so that's the only opinion that matters, not the jerks."

"Awe," she said as she took another bite. "Well… thank you." She smiled a bit, looking up at him as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, finishing the rest of her food and dessert.

She finished with a sigh of contempt, laying down on the blanket and looking at the clouds from under the tree. "That one looks like a bunny," She pointed to the sky with a giggle. "A very… fat bunny."

Kilo looked at her and chuckled. He laid back and looked up at the clouds too. "Yea, I can see it." He said tilting head to the side to see it properly. Kilo was curious, "So Rin, what made you decide to be a meister? Family footsteps, heritage, free will, forced?" He asked giving the general reason most were here in just a few words

"My… my mom, dad, and older sister were all meisters. They died in that whole big event a few years ago when Death was killed… I wanted to honor their memory by becoming the best meister the world has ever seen… like Maka." She explained.

She quickly changed the subject though. "Ooh! That cloud looks like a…" she paused for a minute. The cloud was big and puffy, like a rain cloud. But it looked like a cotton ball, which usually meant rain. "A big fluffy dog." She smiled.

Kilo sat up a bit looking at her solemnly before looking back to the sky. "I know how you feel. Maybe that's why…." he said smiling over at her. Changing the subject was a good idea, but he had a feeling they were not going to take that chance.

He peeked over to the small group of people starting to form around the entryway they came in. All seeming to be staring at two people, a guy and a girl that was walking in their direction with a bully vibe about them. He decided to ignore them but scooted a bit closer to Rin without realizing it.

Rin glanced over and noticed the people. She immediately got up. "C'mon we should head back inside, it looks like it might rain." She made up an excuse, just wanting to quickly get out of there and away from the bullies.

Kilo looked at her then back to the people and realized what was going on here. He didn't take kindly to that kind of confrontation so he figured it was best to go with her on this. He stood up and started folding the blanket to help her pack up.

Rin was packing her stuff up when there was a small gust of wind that blew her napkin into the pond. She dropped her stuff and rushed after the napkin, that had landed in a small pond in the courtyard. She got down her knees to try and grab it, reaching out.

The female and male went over and pushed her. Rin yelped, landing into the pond, her hair and dress getting soaked as she coughed and sputtered the water out of her mouth. The girl and boy laughed. "Look at poor little Rin, can't do anything for herself."

Rin got mad. She got out of the water and shoved the girl. "Frick you! Leave me alone!" She shouted in defense. She hated to be pushed around, especially by someone as low as a bully.

The guy stepped forward, grabbing her and pinning her to a tree as thunder rumbled overhead. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that you little brat!" He threatened.

"Or what?" Rin countered. She was scared, evident by the fact her hands were shaking, but she needed to stand her ground.

The kids in the corner began to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Over and over.

Kilo looked like he was steaming from the ears. He tossed the blanket next to the bag and shoved through the two and grabbed Rin, pulling her beside him in almost a protective manner. Then again, he was her weapon, it was his job. He made sure Rin and he were a safe distance from the bullies.

"You know fighting is not allowed on school grounds without a professor as a supervisor. I advise you to leave before one shows up and lets us have it."

He took a step in front of Rin more of a strategy to change to her weapon should it come to it. But for now, he needed to protect her if the guy got heated. Kilo was getting heated himself but didn't want to lose control in front of his just newly acquired partner, but he would not let her get hurt. Never again.

Rin sort of hid behind Kilo, shaking. The boy and girl mumbled something under their breath before walking away as a light rain began to fall. Rin looked up at Kilo, glad they were under the tree, which sort of gave them shelter from the rain. "We should probably go back to class," she said, then went over and grabbed her blankets and the picnic basket. She shivered a bit, glancing down at her soaked, ruined dress with a sigh.

Kilo looked then went back to his normal posture as the two left. The crowd started to disperse and go back to what they were doing. Kilo helped her get the rest of their stuff. "Wait," he stopped her draping his coat over her. "Here, don't need my meister catching a cold." He said softly, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they would do that. I should have helped sooner," he said as he grabbed the rest of the stuff that she couldn't carry.

"Thanks," she smiled slightly up at him as she put her arms through the sleeves of the coat, then grabbed the stuff and let him take some of the plates and cups, heading inside. "And it's okay. Don't worry about it… I'm used to it." She said, first cheery then sounding sad.

Kilo gave her a quick hug. "Well don't be, it won't happen again." He stated sternly glaring back at the two other students walking away from them. Specifically at the dude who looked like he was about to lay hands on her. Kilo scoffed and kept walking with her. "Trust me no one should ever treat you like that. And they won't again. I promise." He said keeping his eyes up front but he had warm feelings behind his words.

Rin nodded as they walked inside, taking off the coat once they were inside and giving it back to him. "Thank you." She smiled. "I'll be fine for the rest of class. I just have to change once I get home. I've been through worse." She told him.

Kilo smiled at her. "Still, it's not right. People go here to learn how to save people and protect. Not bully the others who help uphold that promise." He said as slipped his arms back into his coat. The frilly smell of whatever she had on sticking to it. He chuckled at the idea of someone like her wearing something like his jacket. "We should start training then. Prove you can handle yourself. Then once you're one of the best, show students around then people will show you the respect you deserve." He advised smirking to her as he followed.

Rin smiled slightly as the bells rang. "We'd better hurry to class." She said, then began heading that direction, glancing back at him. "And… thanks for having my back out here." She told him.

Kilo followed behind her and headed to class. "As odd as it sounds, you remind me of someone… Important," he said looking at the floor rubbing his neck. "It's just an extra reason. We are partners now, of course. I'll always have your back." He said playfully hitting her shoulder.

Rin chuckled as they headed into the classroom. "Still though, thanks." She said. She walked in and the girl and boy from earlier had her stuffed bear and were writing on it. Rin's heart broke. The popular girl looked over. "Oh wait, this is your bear isn't it?" She said. "Oops!" She laughed and so did the other kids.

A tear went down Rin's cheek and she ran out of the room, past Kilo, and running out the front doors, going over to one of the balconies and sitting down against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head in her arms as she cried.

Kilo really didn't want to fight over this, it was important but it was not exactly life-shattering. However, they did it on purpose, and it mattered to her. He sighed and walked up the stairs to get to the row they were on. "Give it back please." He didn't think it would work but passive is the best way to attempt first.

"Why should I?" The girl said, holding the teddy bear up in the air, out of reach. "It's a stupid bear. She needs to learn to grow the hell up."

Kilo smirked. "Seems to me you need to grow up more than her." He said stepping closer, this was sounding like it was going to go bad soon.

The girl sighed. She finally just handed him the bear. "Here. Just take the stupid thing anyways." She said, pushing him away from her then going and sitting in the front row closest to the floor.

Rin was still out on the balcony. If you looked through the windows at the top row of the classroom, you could just faintly see her in the rain, curled up with her knees pulled to her chest, her head in her arms. The only thing protecting her from the rain was a small piece of a balcony on the second level hanging over her.

Kilo wanted to confront her but he didn't have time for it. He checked the bear over and saw that it seemed fine. He walked around the now empty halls and outside, he found her pretty quick and took a knee in front of her. He tapped her gently. "Hey, it's ok Rin, look." He said holding the bear out to her. He looked sad he couldn't prevent it but it was a bit late. Best he could do was comfort her.

Rin looked up, the raindrops off the balcony coming down in a steady stream next to her, soaking the ground and now her dress. She took the bear and held it close, a tear falling down her cheek. "Y-You didn't have to do that…" She said softly. She hated being a burden or having people having to always save her. But she knew that's what she needed considering she was weak.

Kilo smiled at her and held his arms open. "Come here, you look like you need it." He said chuckling, the water that was dripping creating little droplets to hit his knee.

Rin got up hesitantly and hugged him, crying softly. "I just… This was the last thing my mom gave me before she died… it means the world to me, as stupid as that is even though it's nothing but a stuffed bear… but it feels like she's still here when I have it nearby like she's watching over me…" She explained, her voice a bit muffled in his shirt. Her hair was soaked again, looking more darker than it already was.

Kilo held her, letting her get out what she needed to say. Now that he was hearing why it added just that much more anger at the two bullies who did it to her. "No one will get that close again. You need to make sure she stays with you ok? That way they won't get another chance." He instructed.

Rin nodded, pulling back and wiping her tear and face. "You're right. I'm sorry." She sighed. She looked up at him. "God I'm so pathetic. Why would you even want me as a meister?" She muttered.

Kilo held her chin up and smiled. "Because your skilled, talented, and you," he wipes away another tear with his thumb. "You are my meister. I am your weapon." He said as he hugged her again. "Come on, schools almost over and I'm hungry. Wanna go get some food? Get to know each other a bit better?" He suggested as he stood up offering to help her up.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." She managed a smile. "We can go to my place if you want. They just gave me a new place for attending here at the academy." She told him.

Kilo thought about it and nodded. "Ok, sounds good," he said holding his hand out to help her up as he looked to the sky. "We might wanna hurry, it will be getting dark soon." He suggested slinging his pack over his shoulder, it falling to his back quickly with the weight of books and upkeep materials.

Rin took his hand, getting to her feet. She looked out at the rain before looking at him. "You don't have an umbrella by chance do you?" She chuckled, rubbing her arms as she felt herself getting a bit cold. The rain wasn't heavy by any means, but it wasn't a drizzle either. So they could either run to her house or walk with an umbrella or something else to cover their heads with as a makeshift umbrella.

Kilo chuckled. "Not exactly," he said humorously. He took his coat off gain and stuck it at the end of his hand. He transformed his forearm and hand to the blade of the katana causing it to go up about another 4 or so inches. He draped the coat over her, creating essentially a waterproof poncho.

"Tada," he said acting like it was some kind of stupid magic trick, with no enthusiasm. "I can keep ya dry at least till you get home," he said looking out at the rain progressively getting closer.

"You don't have to do that, we could just race to the house." She told him, looking up at him. "Besides. You'll get soaked. You could get sick." She added.

He scoffed, "I would not get sick," he changed his arm back and held onto the coat putting it back on. "However, if it's a race you want then I'll play along." He said glancing at her confident, smirking playfully. "What's the address?"

"274 Brighton Street, Apartment suite 302." She told him. "Ready… go!" She took off, running quite fast down the steps and into the town, using the rain to her advantage and sliding around the corners so she was quicker.

Kilo smirked as he watched her and took off after her using the lamppost on street corners as propulsion to get around the corners even faster. "C'mon, Pinkie! You can do it!" He taunted at her jokingly.

Rin kept running, laughing as she did when she suddenly slipped as she was whipping around a corner. She yelped, falling down and scraping her hand as she stopped herself with the bottom of her palm, to keep herself from sliding further down the hill.

Kilo stopped, sliding as he tried to get grip on the pavement as well and ended up scraping his knees into the pavement to stop, but he did not seem to notice it at all as they started bleeding a little. He jogged back over to her. "Hey you ok?" he asked as he kneeled down next to her and helped her get back up. "Lose grip?" he asked looking her over and seeing her palm. He inspected it and dusted some small pebbles of her hand trying to look it over. "It's a scuff, we can fix it at home."

"I'm okay." She said. She winced as he dusted it off. It was bleeding a bit. "Racing in the rain wasn't a good idea, in hindsight." She laughed softly and winced again, pulling her hand back and holding it close to herself.

Kilo softly got it back from her pulling it away just to make sure. His own knees starting to bleed a little more from him standing. "Yea, in hindsight but it was still kinda fun. Come on let's go get ya fixed up," he said letting her hand go and lightly jogging so they could get there quick but maintain the grip in their shoes.

She ran with him as the rain started pouring down a little harder. She made it to the apartment building and sighed as she got inside. She was soaked now but it was worth it. They had a little fun. He smiled "Phew, well..we almost made it." He joked shaking his head causing beads of rainwater to fly from his hair.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly. She went over to their little mailbox-thing, opening it using the combination she'd been given by the school and finding the key to the apartment. She closed the box again, locking it, and looked at him. "We have to go up 3 flights of stairs now." She giggled.

He shrugged, "That's not anything compared to the academy's stairs." he pointed out, using his hand to wipe down any droplets from his coat so he didn't track it with him. He followed her in taking notice of her frilly pink dress now drooping almost laying flat like a formal dance dress. It looked actually surprisingly nice.

Thunder rumbled as she climbed up the steps, finally making it to the apartment. She unlocked the door using the key and looked in to see a tiny little apartment. It was small, but not small enough to be claustrophobic. There was a sofa against the brick wall on the left side, which looked like it was probably a sofa bed. To the right, through a small doorway was the kitchen, and in the back of the kitchen the bathroom with a small shower, a toilet and sink with surprisingly two cabinets, so they each had one to put their stuff in. To the right of the doorway in front of the kitchen was a ladder. She climbed up the ladder to find a loft section, with a full sized bed, a small little nightstand, a lamp, dresser and shoe rack.

She climbed back down from the loft. "This is cute." She smiled. "Unfortunately though, it looks like there's only one bed." She frowned.

"Rock paper scissors for the loft?" She asked, hands at the ready to beat him to get the loft. It was clear she wanted it.

Kilo chuckled. "You want it don't you?" he asked as he took his wet shoes off. Doing so he cringed as he saw his knees finally noticing the pain it was causing but continued as normal thinking he would fix it later.

"I figured you would be better suited for it so I can sleep down here on the couch, closer to the door anyway." He explained, then realizing it made it sound as if there was an intruder she couldn't handle it. "N-not that I think it would be better but I know you would like it and I have no issue with it or anything really!" He said in a splurge of words of apology trying to make his point known.

She giggled as his panicky nature to explain things. "Relax. I get it. Are you sure?" She asked. "If you want the loft you can have it." She said.

He shook his head. "No no, I want you to have it," he said plainly getting control back over himself. "You should go change, you'll catch a cold." He said as he started looking around the rooms just to get a better bearing of the room.

She nodded, going to the loft to see her clothes on one side of the dresser and Kilo in his. She got some shorts and a long sleeve shirt, bra and panties before climbing back down to the kitchen and going into the bathroom, which was through a small doorway. There was no door, replaced by a curtain but she didn't mind. She closed the curtain, got into the bathtub, laying down with a sigh of relief as the bubbles surrounded her.

Kilo decided to take a look at his knees now that he had a bit. He sat down on the floor and looked it over, just a small gash, most likely from the asphalt. He was able to get some of the smaller pieces of gravel out from around it but he would need a shower first before he went about trying to patch it, and both of those were after he helped Rin with her hand.

Rin dipped under the water, washing her body and hair. She was in the bath for about an hour before she got out. By the time she got out, the rain was really coming down outside. She felt bad for the kids at the academy who had to walk home, since they don't technically get out till this time. "Good thing we came home early," she observed as she dried her hair with a towel, dressed in her pj shorts and long sleeve shirt. The little balcony space was being soaked. She sighed. "Going to have to bring in the cushions and pillows sometime soon." She thought out loud to herself.

Kilo heard her talking through the door. "Yeah no kidding.." he said as he rolled down his pants leg before she came out and saw him picking at a gash like a goof. He went and got his clothes and waited at the door to go take his shower, his clothes still wet from the rain and getting colder from the light AC that was blowing.

Rin sighed. She grabbed her jacket and an umbrella before opening the small balcony door, holding the umbrella close as she grabbed all the couch cushions and pillows, bringing them in, getting the wood floors a bit wet as she put them all in a corner.

He tossed his clothes into the bathroom before turning back to her. "Hey, let me see your hands," he said starting to get a slight limp but grabbing the med kit and holding his hand to hold hers so he could look at it.

"I can do it," she said, closing the umbrella and taking the hood off her jacket. Her stomach then rumbled. "You should patch yourself up while I make some food for us." She told him.

He looked down at his leg then back to her. "I'll be fine, I'm more concerned for you." He stated bluntly, his fingers curling then going flat again in a 'Give it,' gesture.

She sighed, finally giving up and handing over the palm of her hands. "Fine. Just be quick, I'm starving." She pouted a partially fake excuse.

He gave her a glare and lightly took her hand looking it over before wrapping it. "There, was that so hard?" He said leaning to his opposite leg a bit more to keep the pressure off and to prevent his blood staining his pants.

"Now would you please patch yourself up? Or else I'm going to do it for you," she told him as she headed back to the kitchen to start making some food for dinner.

He let go of her hand as she walked away. "I'll be fine, it's just a scratch," he said knowingly. It was a decent gash but it would still heal on its own in his mind. Plus he didn't want to spend his time worrying about it. He turned and went into the bathroom taking a quick 5-minute shower before coming back out using the towel to dry his hair a little more. He forgot about his leg entirely considering he was wearing shorts which meant it was in full view of the 4-inch long cut which was still lightly bleeding.

He slipped on his tank top before turning the corner. "Much better, see? I'm perfectly fine," he said as he plopped down on the couch. He took the small medkit off the table and wrapped his leg, making sure it was not too tight or loose but it was snug.

She had finished making the Mac and Cheese, setting out two bowls on the coffee table in front of the couch, seeing as there was no dinner table which she loved.

"Good, dinners ready when you are. Figured we could eat and sit in front of the fire." She said.

The TV had a video playing of a fireplace, and she put the heaters in front of the tv pointing at the couch, to simulate what a real fire would be like. She was creative like that a lot. Such a silly girl, too.

He leaned up and grabbed the bowl and slowly let himself back down hearing a light crack from his back. "The smells great." He commented as he smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She smiled. She then cut up some hotdogs she cooked in the microwave into centimeter thick slices and added them to her bowl of mac and cheese, then went over and sat down next to Kilo.

"So. Since we're partners now I figured we could maybe get to know each other better," she said, setting her bowl down for a second and grabbing a box of cards that said 'the ungame' on it. "If you're okay with it, that is." She added.

He nodded taking a bite from his bowl. "Of course it's ok, that's a good idea." He started putting his down and leaning on the arm of the couch to look at her. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could play this card game. You just grab a card and it has questions on it that way you can learn more about each other's personality and interests." She told him, taking the cards out and dumping them onto the coffee table in a big pile, that way they'd be mixed up.

She then picked up her bowl and took another bite before looking to him. "Why don't you go first?" She offered.

He looked at her odd. He picked up one of the cards. "Hmm, what's your favorite color?" He said peeking around the card in a knowing glance.

"Hmm… pink. Like, a light pink. Like when the sun is setting and you get that brilliant burst of colors. That pink." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Figured as much."

She then grabbed a card and read it. "If you could have any type of animal as a pet in the whole world, what would it be and why?" She read, then set the card down face up in a separate pile.

He thought about it. "Dog, loyal, helpful, and it protects their owner. It's oddly relatable," he explained. He reached over and took another bite.

"I would do a ferret. Small enough to fit in your pocket and cute." She said.

"Then you couldn't carry me." He said, thinking of it from a statistical standpoint but smiled at the idea of her.

She giggled. "Unless you were like a teacup dog or something small I could fit in my purse." She teased, poking him jokingly.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling. "Yea yea."

They played the game for about an hour, the rain beating down on the windows outside before finally lightening a bit. She yawned her yawn almost like a child, high in pitch with a bit of lip-smacking at the end. "What's your favorite… game?" She asked tiredly. It was clear that it was time for bed.

He yawned himself seeing her do it. "I like… blackjack," he said, having always taken cards with him to gatherings and what not to play.

The small girl looked at the time and looked at him. "I think I'm gonna go to bed," she yawned. "We can continue tomorrow when we get back from the academy if you want to." She told him.

He nodded and stretched, grabbing their now empty bowls and standing up. "Ok, sounds good." He said walking to the kitchen and starting to wash their bowls to put them away.

She pulled up the hood to her fox onesie, yawning again, her head tilting to the side as she climbed up the ladder to the loft, crawling to the bed. "Goodnight, Kilo." She said, then turned on her lamp, leaving the small overhead light in the kitchen and occasional flickers of dim lightning from outside to illuminate the apartment.

He smiled to her, "Goodnight, Rin." He said turning off the water and then brushing his teeth before just laying down on the couch, not really bothering to unfold it to a bed.

Rin fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, a soft, adorable snore coming from the loft as she tossed a bit in her sleep. She didn't have her stuffed bear, it was downstairs on the floor in the living room. She couldn't sleep well without it. She whimpered softly in her sleep, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

Kilo cracked an eye and sighed, he groaned and stood up, hearing a satisfying pop from his back. He walked under the ladder and heard her shifting uncomfortably. He looked around and found her bear and picked it up. "Of course…" he chuckled lightly as he climbed the ladder. He carefully snuck over to her bedside putting the bear lightly between her arms waiting for her to grab it so he could move his hand once she got it.

She grabbed it, smiling in her sleep, her entire body relaxing as thunder rumbled softly outside, and she hugged the bear close. "Thanks, oniichan…" she said softly in her sleep. She must've been having a dream about her older brother.

Kilos eyes widened. He relaxed and figured it was just a dream but was remembering his younger sister as he looked at her. "Goodnight... Imoto," He whispered as he tucked her back in before turning to go back.

A few hours later, the rain had picked up again, the wind blowing slightly hard. Rin sat up with a start as she heard a slightly loud rumble of thunder. She looked outside and saw darker clouds approaching. She held her bear close, laying back down and closing her eyes.

She held them tightly shut, hiding under her covers. Lightning flashed brightly and thunder crashed as the rain came down harder, the wind blowing it against the windows in waves of varying intensities. She yelped in fright, her entire body trembling.

She threw the covers off her, grabbing her bear and holding it close, hurried down the ladder, running over to the sofa bed where Kilo was asleep. "K-Kilo?" She whispered softly in a whisper, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. She couldn't see if he was awake or not since he was facing the opposite way.

He groaned and cracked an eye. Using his hand he rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "Yea? What's up Rin?" He asked sleepily, turning over and looking at her.

She was about to say something when there was another bright flash, followed by a loud, echoing crackle and crash of thunder. She screamed, holding her hands over her ears tightly and whimpering. Her entire body was shaking like a leaf in a storm. She looked vulnerable, weak, practically exactly like a child, especially with her fox onesie and its ears folded down since she was holding onto her ears to try and block the storm. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage in fright.

He shook the sleep from his head as he threw the covers off and walked over her to her. He rubbed her back. "Come on, you can sleep here if you want." He offered, giving another yawn from waking up so fast.

She climbed into the sofa bed and got under the covers as there was another crash, whimpering and shaking still. "Th-Thank you." She managed to squeak out.

He sighed and climbed back under the covers rolling back over with a groan of stale pain from his body protesting moving. "Goodnight Rin, get to sleep." He said as he closed his eyes.

She curled up close to him and eventually fell asleep, the warmth from his body making her feel better. At one point while she was asleep she laid her head on his chest, curling up close to him and sort-of putting her arms around him. But she couldn't be happier. She felt like her big brother was there with her again. It was.. the best she'd felt in a long time.

He draped an arm over her in his sleep almost like a protective stance. In his own mind, he was recollecting his sister doing the same thing. It was oddly comfortable. The shared heat between them made the slightly colder air feel like they were wrapped in a warm cocoon. It was great.

End chapter

A/N: Thank you all for reading my new story. I and my friend are currently writing it together and there will be plenty more to come. If you enjoyed it, please let your friends know, share the story, comment below and give me any suggestions, comments or concerns.

Thanks and have an amazing day, my cubs~!

P.S.: I'm currently working on the DDLC Nightmare book, just having a bit of writer's block. I'm also going to be posting several other books me and my friend are writing together so keep an eye on that ;)


End file.
